


越界

by Margarita_GHY



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarita_GHY/pseuds/Margarita_GHY
Summary: 一辆小破车。可能有强迫性描写，请自觉避雷。肯定有不符合生理常识的描写，但是爽到就行，没管那么多。不看预警被雷到了请后果自负。
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 17





	越界

-

“大胆的情人，你永远、永远也吻不到，虽则渐进目标。”——《刀锋》

-

若干年后重提起这件事，为其寻求一个合理的缘由，方灿沉思片刻，笃定地说：“是天性。”

人的天性、兽的天性，万物的法则。

其实最初不是那样的，他的本意只是像往常一样同最可靠、所以最需要关爱的弟弟开个玩笑，替他掖好被角再离开；但为什么、为什么他会对李旻浩裸露在外的苍白皮肤挪不开眼，为什么不由自主地走近，为什么会捉住李旻浩搭在床边的手？

没有答案。李旻浩被握住的左手受惊般挣了一下，他在朦胧的睡梦中费力地抬眼，望进方灿真挚的目光，好像梦呓一般咕哝了句什么，又重新陷进恬如的梦乡。他对自己卸下了防备，方灿想，这只捡来的猫，初来时脊背拱着，喉咙里挤出凶恶的威胁，好不容易哄好宠乖，撒泼打滚还是样样不少，只是终于，伸出的爪子收敛了些，下嘴啃时轻了些，好像被骂了就会一下从趾高气昂变成灰溜溜的小东西，扒拉得你的心痒痒的，晕乎乎的，十分幸福。

那份幸福冲昏了他的头脑，就这样，如同轻飘飘的一团铁屑，被拽进了名为“李旻浩”的磁场里，在那个无云的月夜。

于是一切都变得顺理成章起来，李旻浩仍然维持着平躺的姿势，方灿的手顺着人纤细的腰肢滑下去，他的身体比想象中还要敏感，腰腹被碰触时抑制不住地颤抖，尚未流干的困倦的泪控制不住地被挤压出来，坏心思的哥哥掐住他胸前的茱萸，凑到他耳边几不可闻地说：“好娇气啊，这就哭了吗？”

房间里其他弟弟熟睡的呼吸声清晰可闻，似乎是拿准了李旻浩不敢出声，方灿过分地捉弄起他的身体，平时不会被别人碰到的地方、从未想过能用在这时的地方，用唇或牙一一掠过，胳臂紧紧地扣住他的腰肢往自己怀里带。李旻浩整个人陷进方灿的臂弯，咬着自己的食指，吐出梦呓一般的破碎字句。

方灿像是被点燃了，他的血管里有什么东西在烧，他强硬地掰开李旻浩的手，近乎逼迫地和他交换了一个深吻，手自然地朝着他的身后探去。

李旻浩顿时僵住了。他慌乱地、死死地抓住了方灿的手臂，“不要这样”，他吐出雾般的气声告饶，线条优美的脊背在空气中崩成一道上紧的弦。真是漂亮啊，方灿的手指挤进那个隐秘的缝隙，处子的身体干涩而封闭，在毫无润滑的情况下完全无法进入。而那疼痛像要把李旻浩撕开了，明明平日里是很稳重自持的孩子，泪水却一个劲地往外淌，整张脸湿漉漉的，在方灿的怀抱里喃喃：“好疼…哥、灿尼哥，不要这个…”

这时候怎么可能停下来。虽是这么说，但就这么进去的可行度确实太低了，方灿安抚性地回应着李旻浩细碎的索吻，拍了拍他刀刃一样瘦削的肩胛：“乖。到浴室去等我。”

那对受惊的、绮丽的眼睛在黑暗中散发出异样的色彩。李旻浩无声地注视他半晌，水光粼粼波动，突然直起身来，裹着毯子赤脚踩着木地板出了房间。

他白皙的脚踝在无边的浓郁的夜色中近乎透明，猫一样地踮着脚尖，在方灿的视野中一点一点。他维持着掀起床帘的动作，警觉地四下张望，不知情的弟弟们还沉溺在甜美的梦中。

于是浴室成为了幽会的场所，李旻浩赤红着脸，把脸埋进手臂中避开灯光与方灿滚烫的目光，他不懂得如何去做，也不明白这意味这什么——他只是依赖、只是想要亲吻，把一切都交给哥哥的话就没错了吧？这么想着，慢慢地挪过去，手拽着人的衣角，半启着唇仰头，眉眼挑出了暧昧的弧度。

那对方灿来说简直是催情剂。他的吻再不似暗处那般轻柔，而是掠夺般的，粗暴地侵略李旻浩的唇齿。李旻浩怎么也学不会在接吻时换气，喉间溢出难耐的呻吟。

宿舍里日常不可能备有润滑液，随便找来沐浴露做替代，方灿试探性地放进一根指节，虽说比刚刚完全的干涩要好不少，但还是太紧了，李旻浩疼得一瞬间挺直了脊背，死死地咬住了下唇不敢出声。方灿把他搂起来，手指在他体内进出，不一会儿便制造出令人面红耳赤的淫靡水声。紧接着是第二根、第三根手指…李旻浩在他怀里瑟缩着，乖巧地自己搂住大腿分开，把完整的自己暴露在方灿眼前。

好漂亮、好美，整具身体都泛起了粉色，方灿急切却也耐心地为他做着扩张，这还只是第一次，他不想把心爱的弟弟弄坏。李旻浩眼睑难耐地敛着、目光飘散在空气里，急促地呼、吸，每一个尾音都打着颤。

“啊…！可、可以了，你进来吧…”李旻浩稍稍直起身体，搂住了方灿的脖子。澳洲哥哥一点点、缓慢地推进，尽管扩张做得充足，但还是太紧了，那种地方本来就不是用于性交的，此时不适地紧绷着，推拒着外来事物的入侵。

“放松，你太紧了。”方灿只感觉自己被什么温暖潮湿的东西包裹住了，他从身后扣住李旻浩纤细的腰肢，抽出来再进到底，起初是很缓慢、很温柔的，李旻浩在他身下发出奶猫一样细碎的呜咽，未修剪的指甲抓挠他宽厚的脊背，留下淡红的情色的印记。

他们是那么、那么地契合——身体连同心灵。方灿感受到生命，在他的掌下舞蹈，鲜活而清晰。

他突然加快了攻势，像要把李旻浩拆吞下肚一样，凶狠地、快速地抽送，狠狠地欺负他体内敏感的那一点，快感浪潮一样拍打在李旻浩的神经上，“太多了，呜呜…”他感觉自己要被吞没了，这一切到底该不该发生，像这样，在凌晨的宿舍浴室里，他在亲爱的队长哥哥的身下，发出淫荡的呻吟？

眼泪决堤而出，过多的快感变成了某种可怖的东西，他趴俯在地上，塌着腰，被方灿压着操弄，实在是太多了，李旻浩察觉到什么将要来临，他再也承受不住，在惊恐中往前爬想要逃离，有被人抓着脚踝狠狠地扯回怀里。

月光如水波动，乳白的雾气悄无声息地融进夜色里，李旻浩高高地扬起了脖颈，像一只濒死的天鹅。

-

那之后他们的关系变得十分微妙。

方灿总会在深夜的寂静时分造访，钻进李旻浩的床帘，把漂亮的弟弟欺负一通，所有的无法严明的负面情绪被一股脑地倾泻出来。他变本加厉地索取，骨血里狼的本性沸腾尖叫，而李旻浩从不拒绝——虽然也很少回应，暧昧不清的态度总让方灿胡思乱想，白日里变得更为亲切体贴。

弟弟们脑袋凑在一块儿窃窃私语：两个哥哥最近是不是太要好了一些？又以少年特有的玩心取笑：那个架势，完全是爱上了呀。

玩笑话灌进李旻浩的耳朵，佯装恼怒的坏哥哥捉住跑得慢的小孩，挨个拍了几下脑袋才肯放手，自觉越界的小男孩乖乖住嘴，讪讪地溜走了，只有方灿看见他总背叛本心的、朝这边乱瞟的目光。

那个架势，或许真是爱上了呀。

但方灿总是怀抱着一点侥幸心理，企图从李旻浩和猫身上找到些许不同，来解释他的反常：他总是乐意获得哪只猫的青睐，却希望李旻浩从未在意过他。

他不自觉地把这段见不得光的关系归咎于个人欲望的脱轨，把李旻浩干干净净地剥离出去，借此弥补心中的亏欠。仿佛没有他的干预，李旻浩便会永远是世界伊始时新生的光，永远清澈永远轻盈，与凡尘遥遥相望。方灿不止一次、每当看到李旻浩的笑颜时都告诉自己——他向来是最纯净的，只是过于富有好奇心，才会在一次错误的引导下无师自通地成为欲望的容器。

他们怀着对彼此的揣度与愧疚熬到下一次回归，许多话都埋进了紧张的练习时间下。初打歌的后台里李旻浩借着调整耳返的机会溜到韩知城身边，把那句他憋了很久的话偷偷讲出来：“灿尼哥那么认真，我都不好意思拆穿了诶。”

急促的鼓点从不远处的音响里涌出，和着凌乱的灯光碾碎了他的话音，韩知城不明所以地转头：“嗯？哥刚刚说了什么吗？”

…啊、人类好麻烦啊。阴晴不定的猫失去耐心踏着肉垫跑远了，临走前薅了一把松鼠软绵绵的头毛，险些演变成大型事故现场。

他没讲出来的话里，有三成是猜测，其他都是已经肯定的事实——当然，读心术这种技能只存在于国中生读的小说，他只是刚刚好比较在意，又刚刚好比较敏锐，才能用视线把藏不住心事的哥哥刺穿。

人这种生物啊，精明得过分，也迟钝得可以。

上台阶前李旻浩脚步顿了顿，成员们吵吵嚷嚷地拥簇着队长哥上了舞台。方灿逆着光，很突兀地回过头来：没来由地，他觉得那笑十分勉强，像裹着名为愧疚的奶油，粘稠又潮湿，一下把他的热情浇灭了。

这次成绩好的话就干脆和哥坦白吧，他决定，就当成是回归的礼物，再怎么说也要成熟一点。

该怎么措辞好？就说，其实他只猜对了一半。

他的确诞生于世界伊始，那是无边的混沌，细密的星光偶尔渗入，搅拌成粘稠的形态，他就从那儿凭空出现，赤裸着澄澈着，对这世界没有一丝防备。

他从来都是为方灿而生的黛梅蕾丝，有毒的血在他的内脏里翻滚，爱情的藤蔓从中汲取养分，开出糜烂的殷红的花。

-

睡眠质量一贯不错的韩知城某夜意外醒来，对床垂至地面的床帘细细地颤抖着，抖落一地月光。他迷迷瞪瞪地撑开眼皮瞥了一眼，似乎什么都没发生，于是重新被睡神拖回第二轮的梦里。

“哥昨晚在做什么？”吃早餐时他顺口问了一句，“凌晨还在动，没睡好吗？”

还没等到回答，房门口刚被李旻浩从床上拎起来的方灿哐当一声撞上门板，捂着膝盖直吸冷气。李旻浩手还搭在门框上，盯着他幸灾乐祸地笑了半晌，几个弟弟没心没肺地跟着笑，他却突然一下敛起笑意：“啊，我做噩梦了。”

韩知城叼着切片面包，嚼吧嚼吧才跟上被突兀地接上的话茬，一时间不知道该说什么好。好在李旻浩并没有抛出话题的意思，他往双层烤过的面包里抹上草莓果酱，含糊地说：“狗狗欺负小猫，很残忍对吧？——比起噩梦，倒更像是成真了呢。”

溢出的果酱沾染了他的指尖，殷红的一片，被吮进唇里，衬得他脸色更加苍白。方灿脑海里无端浮现出他在黑暗中绷紧的脚背，接着是光滑的脊背和沾湿成一簇的浓密睫毛，无意识地减缓了咀嚼的速度。

韩知城了然地点点头，似乎没想到李旻浩是会被噩梦困扰的类型。然而他那一眼实在太短，以至于错过了一段时间后，方灿从靠近楼梯的那端掀开帘子，逆着如刃的月光，餍足地爬回上铺的情景。倘若他看到了，那古灵精怪的小脑瓜必然会想到吮饮鲜血的德古拉伯爵，随即联想到李旻浩赤红的唇角，宛若一场神圣不可方物的初拥。

方灿没敢再和李旻浩说话。直到节目录制时，当主持人问到“初印象”的时候，方灿的视线才稍稍朝身后滑了点，落在安静倾听的那人身上，像蜻蜓点水的一吻，恰好撞进李旻浩潋滟的眸光。少年略有疑惑地小幅度偏了下头，兔子一样乖巧，他人前独当一面的队长却紧紧地吓得落荒而逃，抿着唇匆匆转回镜头前。

袋鼠慌乱的表情很有趣，李旻浩没绷住，眉眼月牙一样弯起来，在方灿耳后吐出低低的气声。

他的呼吸近在咫尺，温热而柔软，把方灿打好的腹稿吓了个无影无踪，只能尽力忽略掉李旻浩抵着自己后腰的手肘，随便扯了个曾经说过的答案搪塞了事。

仓促逃脱的猎物会遭受成倍的报复不是常识吗？李旻浩成为人群中的逆行者，敏捷而灵巧地穿行，成功把习惯性落在最后的方灿堵在休息室口：“说起来，哥那时到底想说什么呀？”

两人的距离遽然拉近。后台的空间逼仄闷热，衣架间和门间堪堪塞进两个成年男人，仿佛连心跳都能共享。

李旻浩两只手扒在方灿肩上，他心情欢快的时候总是将安全距离视为无物，眼睛和嘴巴都张得圆圆的，丝毫不担心自己会是被好奇心害死的那只猫。

也是，从来只有他这样狡黠的猫捉弄别人的份。

“呀、不是什么重要的事。”方灿略微别开目光不与他对视，耳廓却背叛地红了一圈，主人的心虚人尽皆知。可惜坏心眼的猫不肯轻易放过猎物，手指轻轻勾着他的袖口，再往前凑近一点点，把人逼进被层层掩住的墙角：“嗯？为什么我觉得哥在骗我呢？”

他的神色活像猫碰上了毛线团，方灿被他凭自己喜好随意料理，唯一的调料是过量的猫薄荷。他退无可退，背撞上身后的墙壁，砰地一声闷响，似乎昭告他再无退路。

然而骤变就发生在一瞬间，李旻浩的重心过于前倾，点在地上的脚尖一下没能撑住，整个人栽进方灿宽厚的臂弯里。今天运气也不算好的李旻浩同学眨巴眨巴眼睛，没敢松开抠着方灿上衣的手。

他眼里莹绿的、侵略性的光一闪而过，讪讪的笑容取而代之，再抬起头时神色如常。

方灿却敏锐地捕捉到伪装得乖巧的谋略家一瞬间露出的狐狸尾巴，他落入了李旻浩瑰丽的陷阱，并对此心知肚明。他必定会为此付诸代价，两人的灵魂紧紧捆绑在一起，会彼此纠缠、撕扯，会鲜血淋漓，但永远无法分离。命运也不行，死亡也不行，他招惹了啖人血肉的艳鬼，活该与他厮杀到天明。

他无能为力，却对此甘之若饴。

李旻浩听见方灿喉间飘出的那声虚无缥缈的叹息，趴在他胸口上咯咯地笑了。他凑上去，用脸颊摩挲方灿裸露的脖颈，任凭人在他额上鼻尖印下称不上轻柔的象征掠夺的印记，随后向下，方灿咬住他的下唇，尖利的犬牙刺破了血肉，咸猩的吻。

方灿搂着人的腰转出堆叠的衣架，他想说的话最终也咽回去：李旻浩，你究竟是蛇群守护的宝石，还是宝石堆里伺机而动的蛇？

…但都算了吧，没必要纠结那么多，反正他已经被抓住了，不是吗？

方灿和李旻浩之间从来不是侵略与忍耐的关系，这场游戏有两枚棋子，也同时存在两个玩家，爱是背德、是禁忌、是即将引爆的乐趣，他们在进行大胆却隐晦的冒险，每一步都踩在刀尖。


End file.
